<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dead Are All Living by esthernn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534634">The Dead Are All Living</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/esthernn/pseuds/esthernn'>esthernn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Bedsharing, Angst, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Bonding, Sparring, everyone says fuck really, im a classically trained fencer and i decided to make that everyone elses problem, so do sokka and katara, sokka and zuko think they're good liars but they're really not, talking through their issues, those are two different things, toph says fuck, two dumb boys, zuko and azula have an actual relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/esthernn/pseuds/esthernn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko just needed someone to spar with. Follows Zuko and Sokka's relationship through the days leading up to and following the final battle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Katara &amp; Sokka (Avatar), Sokka &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>639</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dude, they’re strong. I’m not ready to deal with any of them, or probably even help deal with them.” Zuko’s pacing across the deck increasingly rapidly, and it’s probably going to drive Sokka insane.</p>
<p>Sokka’s watching Zuko’s hair blow back and forth in the wind. It’s covering his eyes in a way it didn’t used to, back before he joined them. As glad as he is that Zuko’s a good guy now, he misses his old hair a little bit. Zuko has really nice eyes.</p>
<p>“Sokka?”</p>
<p>Sokka blinks a few times. “What?”</p>
<p>Sokka hears Zuko sigh, loud enough to drown out the wind. No one sighs that loudly without putting in serious effort. Oh, what a dramatic bitch.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, you’re just not enunciating very well. I can’t understand you, Zuko,” Sokka says, as innocently as he can muster.</p>
<p>It’s clearly not very innocently at all, because Zuko sees right through his shit. “Sokka. Focus.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, yup! Focusing!”</p>
<p>Zuko sighs again, but less obnoxiously. The wind’s blowing towards him now, so his hair’s blowing up and away from his eyes. His eyes truly are beautiful, the color of molten gold, or maybe amber. The sun is lowering in the sky, and the light is illuminating Zuko’s eyes fantastically.</p>
<p>“I literally just asked if we can spar. Because somehow every member of my family is insanely powerful, including the evil dictators. And I need to train.”</p>
<p>Sokka bites his lip. “Are you worried about your family? Because i get it-”</p>
<p>“They’re monsters, Sokka. Just train with me.”</p>
<p>“Yeah how did Azula get like that? What-”</p>
<p>Zuko takes a deep breath. “I’m sure you’ve fought with your little sister, too. C’mon, lets go.”</p>
<p>He’s bouncing on the balls of his feet impatiently, and Sokka almost wants to hold Zuko steady until he relaxes. It’s making him anxious, too.</p>
<p>“That is not the same thing.”</p>
<p>“You’re just trying to avoid me kicking your ass.”</p>
<p>Sokka laughs. “Fine, let me grab my sword.”</p>
<p>He jogs over to grab his sword from inside, and steps back onto the deck where Zuko is. When he turns back around he sees Zuko watching him, but he quickly averts his eyes. Sokka grins. “Are you ready?”</p>
<p>“I’d be more concerned for you,” Zuko laughs back.</p>
<p>They both get into position, Sokka angling his body away from Zuko but pointing his sword at his throat with a bent elbow. Zuko assumes nearly the opposite stance, facing Sokka, squaring his shoulders, and locking his elbows. Each sword is pointed at Sokka’s abdomen.</p>
<p>The sparring stars gently, the blades more tapping than clanging or scraping, when they meet at all. The swords dance around one another, Sokka hopping forward and backward, neither really attempting an attack.</p>
<p>But then Zuko smirks at Sokka and that’s enough to do it. Sokka pushes forwards towards Zuko, twisting his blade around his opponent’s as he aims to disarm him. Zuko pulls the sword in his left hand laterally across his chest, elegantly sweeping Sokka’s away.</p>
<p>Zuko’s a beautiful fighter, Sokka thinks. He has a flair for drama, twisting his wrist wider than necessary, gliding his sword through the air. As Sokka traces his sight down his opponents body, he notes that his footwork is like dancing, Zuko’s balanced on the balls of his feet, twisting out of the attacks he can’t parry, like a ballerina preparing for a big spin.</p>
<p>Sokka’s confident, parrying Zuko’s attacks just as easily, albeit with less grace. He thinks it must be a few minutes, and surely Zuko’s got to be getting tired when-</p>
<p>“Got you.”</p>
<p>One of Zuko’s swords is pointed at his chest, the other hanging limply at his side. Sokka’s about to congratulate him when he sees Zuko’s arm, the one <i>pointing a sharp point at him</i>, start shaking violently. Sokka focuses on Zuko’s face, which is contorting into a painful expression. Zuko tosses both swords away from them and backs into the edge of the deck, dropping to the floor and pulling his knees to his chest.</p>
<p>“Zuko? You okay, buddy?”</p>
<p>Zuko lowers his head into his knees. So probably not, then. Sokka hesitantly walks over and sits next to him.</p>
<p>“Zuko?”</p>
<p>Zuko shakes his head, his face still hidden. Sokka puts his arm around him and pulls him toward him. “Come on, talk to me.”</p>
<p>Sokka thinks he can feel Zuko shrug. He’s muffled, but understandable. “I can’t let my sister win. She’s terrible, but-”</p>
<p>Zuko lifts his head into Sokka’s arm and blinks back tears. “I don’t want to hurt my little sister. And I have, before, of course, and she’s hurt me. A lot. But even if I want to, I don’t know if I can, and-”</p>
<p>Zuko tries to breathe deeply, but Sokka can see him struggling. He pulls him in for a hug, rotating their bodies towards one another as he wraps his other arm around his back. Zuko’s eyes are shimmering. They look that good even when he’s halfway crying. Unfair. </p>
<p>“I don’t want to hurt you either. And I’ve done that a lot, too.”</p>
<p>“You haven’t hurt me enough to stop me yet,” Sokka tries, feeling particularly unhelpful.</p>
<p>Zuko grunts. “Maybe so. Azula wasn’t always like this though, you know? Actually, no, that’s not true. She was always… passionate, I guess, but she didn’t get like this until she was older, and my dad…”</p>
<p>The sun’s setting, the blues in the sky fading into dripping oranges and reds. It’s getting harder to make out Zuko’s face. Sokka pulls him closer. “It’s okay, Zuko. It’s okay if you don’t want to hurt your sister, but it’s okay if you do anyway because she’s still literally insane and trying to kill us. And I know you can beat her, because you just beat me and I’m amazing.”</p>
<p>Zuko laughs. “I hate you.”</p>
<p>Sokka pulls both of them upright. “I’m taking you to bed.”</p>
<p>Zuko tries to protest through tears. “It’s not even dark yet, Sokka. I’m not going to sleep at the same time as my elderly uncle.”</p>
<p>“Oh, please. You woke up at four in the morning today, I know how bad your sleep schedule is.”</p>
<p>Zuko, a mess, is still fighting. “I fail to see the connection.”</p>
<p>Sokka laughs as he pulls his friend down the hallway. “You can stand to go to sleep early one night, asshole.”</p>
<p>When they reach Zuko’s room, Sokka pushes him into bed and pulls the blankets up over his fully clothed body.</p>
<p>“I’m not a child,” Zuko mumbles.</p>
<p>“So wh- <i>fuck, your shoes</i>.” Sokka yanks back the covers to pull off Zuko’s long, long, long boots. How can these be practical? He tosses them to the side and tucks Zuko back in, leaving him curled up on the left side of his bed. Sokka then climbs onto the other side, taking off his own shoes and sitting upright against the headboard.</p>
<p>“Wha’re you doing?” Zuko sleepily slurs.</p>
<p>“Making sure that you actually go to sleep.” <i>And making sure that you’re okay</i>, Sokka thinks.</p>
<p>Zuko closes his eyes and Sokka yawns. He slides his body down the headboard and onto the pillow besides Zuko’s, still above the blankets. No shoes.</p>
<p>He yawns again and…</p>
<p>.....</p>
<p>Is awake? And it’s light out? Where- oh. Shit. Sokka sits upright and sees Zuko still asleep besides him. Okay. Okay.</p>
<p>He quietly and carefully gets out of bed, spotting the teapot across the room. It’s a beautiful color, a light blue more reminiscent of his own home than Zuko’s. Delicate red and white flowers decorate the vessel, painted in little bunches and accentuated with pale green leaves.</p>
<p>Zuko likes tea, right? He steps out for a second to fill the teapot with water, then takes it back to Zuko’s room. He doesn’t need to heat it or anything, right? That’s what the teapot’s for, isn’t it? He sprinkles some of Zuko’s jasmine tea into two of the cups collected by Zuko’s bed and pours a little water into one cup. What? Why isn’t the water-</p>
<p>“You know tea’s supposed to be hot, right?”</p>
<p>Sokka smirks. “Hot like me?”</p>
<p>Zuko chokes. His face is turning red to match his robes, and Sokka’s confused.</p>
<p>“I- no-,” Zuko gets out. “Here, let me help.”</p>
<p>Zuko takes the teapot from Sokka and starts warming it in his hands. Sokka can see the steam coming out from the spout. Zuko’s doing that. Zuko’s doing that.</p>
<p>“Wow,” Sokka whispers.</p>
<p>Zuko smiles at him “Guess you needed a firebender.”</p>
<p>He starts pouring the steaming water into both cups. He’s so graceful doing it, so poised and dignified and-</p>
<p>Oh. </p>
<p><i>Oh.</i> </p>
<p>
  <i>Oh fuck.</i>
</p>
<p>Does he- In his defense, Zuko’s… good looking, to say the least. Okay. Okay. He can deal with this.</p>
<p>“You can have the cup on the left. It’s the one you poured your shitty lukewarm water in.”</p>
<p>“I- Oh, thanks.”</p>
<p>Sokka lifts his cup and starts sipping, watching as Zuko does the same. The tea tastes amazing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like everyone else, I rewatched Avatar and decided that zukka is the way to go. I then decided to write my first multichapter fic since I was maybe 10, and I'm posting this at 2am.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m definitely gonna beat you this time.”</p>
<p>“Sokka, I mean this with all the kindness in the world, but you absolutely will not. There is no way.”</p>
<p>“You sure about that?” Sokka draws his sword. Him and Zuko are facing each other on the deck, their knees both bent as they get ready. Zuko in turn draws each of his swords and points them at Sokka.</p>
<p>“Absolutely.”</p>
<p>Sokka attacks first, just running at Zuko, aiming to knock one of his swords out of his hand. He doesn’t expect it to work, and it doesn’t, Zuko parries. But the next time he tries, it does work. He presses against Zuko’s sword and pulls the blade down Zuko’s as quickly as he can, applying as much pressure as possible. As he’d hoped, Zuko’s sword falls to the ground.</p>
<p>Sokka and Zuko, each now with only one sword, readjust their positions. Sokka reassumes his usual stance, facing perpendicular to Zuko but with his toe pointed straight at him, his knees and elbows bent and springy. Zuko, now with just one blade, mirrors him.</p>
<p>Zuko still utilizes maneuvers Sokka’s never seen before, and deftly as ever. The swords hardly even make contact now, each anticipating the other’s moves well enough for the blades to dance without touching. The only sounds Sokka can hear are their feet quietly tapping on the wooden deck and their heavy breathing.</p>
<p>Zuko drives in with an attack, and Sokka realizes he’s done. Zuko’s moving so well so fast and he can’t keep up. He’s not even parrying any more so much as wildly swinging and hoping he hits something. Zuko’s face is so perfectly concentrated, focusing completely on the swords. It’s only a matter of seconds now. But then Sokka sees Zuko’s eyes glance down at him. Zuko’s looking into his eyes and freezes. It’s only half a second, but it’s enough time for Sokka to disarm him and put the tip of his blade to his chin. He has him.</p>
<p>Zuko clears his throat. “Um… wow. You did it. I was…”</p>
<p>“...Wrong?” prompts Sokka. He can feel himself grinning. He won. And he gets to gloat about it!</p>
<p>Zuko quietly looks at his shoes. He quietly says, “I was wrong.”</p>
<p>“Ha!” Sokka watches Zuko, who’s grinning, clearly despite his best efforts. He really does look great today. <i>So that wasn’t just from sleep deprivation? Fuck.</i> He kinda wants to kiss him. He definitely wants to kiss him.</p>
<p>Zuko’s looking down at the sword pointed at him and back up at Sokka. <i>I really shouldn’t kiss him.</i> Sokka kisses him.</p>
<p>It’s nice- no, it’s great for a few seconds, and Sokka thinks maybe Zuko’s kissing back. And then he actually processes what’s happening, and Sokka breaks the kiss to step away from him.</p>
<p>Sokka is not doing this right now.  “Nope.”</p>
<p>He turns around and starts walking away. <i>Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.</i></p>
<p>He hears Zuko behind him, clearly absolutely baffled. “<i>Nope?</i> Hey Sokka? What the fuck?”</p>
<p>“I’m not dealing with this!” Sokka calls back.</p>
<p>“Dealing with what? Sokka!”</p>
<p>Sokka doesn’t answer.</p>
<p>“Please! Sokka!” </p>
<p>Sokka still refuses to turn around, because why would he actually deal with his problems? He feels Zuko grab his wrist, and he’s spun around. <i>Seriously?</i></p>
<p>Zuko takes a deep breath. “I actually like you, you know that?</p>
<p>What the fuck does that mean? Seriously, what does that mean? He blinks, confused. Zuko bites his lip and puts his hands out af if to talk, opens his mouth to say something, and then <i>nothing comes out.</i> He closes his mouth and opens it again, maybe trying again? Is it this difficult?</p>
<p>Zuko seems to give up on words in general, takes another deep breath, and kisses Sokka. He’s kissing Sokka! Oh. So that’s what that means.</p>
<p>Eventually Zuko breaks the kiss. “Should we talk about this?”</p>
<p>Sokka would rather not talk about anything. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“I mean are we… dating or- Actually, no.”</p>
<p>“No?”</p>
<p>“Or… yes?”</p>
<p>“Dude, I don’t know! I’ve never done this before!” <i>This? What’s this?</i></p>
<p>Zuko gives Sokka a look. Right, he has done this before.</p>
<p>“Correction- I haven’t done this <i>properly</i> before. Things happened with Yue so fast, and then she turned into the moon, and me and Suki were pretty casual, plus she wants to focus on the Kyoshi warriors now… Wait, dude, what about Mai?”</p>
<p>“We broke up.”</p>
<p>Sokka stops himself from smiling. “Oh… So…”</p>
<p>Sokka sees Zuko put his hands out, again like he’s struggling to start a sentence, but now he’s clearly thinking very hard. “So we are doing… a thing…”</p>
<p>“Yes…”</p>
<p>Zuko smiles at him, goofy and lopsided and it’s adorable. “Cool!”</p>
<p>Sokka can’t help but smile. He then remembers that there are other people in the world besides the two of them. “Wait, are we telling people? Because there’s my dad and my sister, and this doesn’t happen in the water tribe, and…”</p>
<p>Zuko pales. “Shit, <i>my</i> father and <i>my</i> sister. And this <i>definitely</i> doesn’t happen in the fire nation. There’s just a lot of… arranged marriages and secrets.”</p>
<p>Sokka anxiously nods. “So that’s a no on telling people?”</p>
<p>“Definitely a no.”</p>
<p>Sokka grins at Zuko, and he grins back. “This is very exciting.”</p>
<p>Zuko rolls his eyes, but he laughs.</p>
<p>Sokka laughs, too. “You’re very cute, you know that?”</p>
<p>Zuko seems to genuinely be considering Sokka’s statement. His brow furrows as he looks at Sokka quizzically. “I did not know that.”</p>
<p>Sokka laughs even harder. “Okay, Zuko.”</p>
<p>As he laughs he hears Katara yell for them to come back for lunch. She always has to ruin everything, doesn’t she.</p>
<p>“One minute!” He shouts back.</p>
<p>Zuko’s smile is fantastic, Sokka decides. Most of Zuko is really, but for now he’ll focus on his smile. He looks into his eyes, and the eye contact only makes them both laugh some more.</p>
<p>“We’re eating now! Get your sorry asses over here!” he hears in the distance. He looks at Zuko and rolls his eyes. They walk over to the table to eat with their friends.</p>
<p>As they sit down Sokka notes Katara curiously looking at them both, and for a second he thinks she knows, but then she just throws a piece of fish at him. <i>Typical.</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guys so much for all the support on the first chapter! I really didn't expect anyone to read it, so it made me so happy to see that people had. I've been writing ahead as I publish chapters, so hopefully I can get them all out pretty quickly.</p>
<p>Thank you so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“...Katara,” Zuko finishes.</p><p>Ohhh no. Nope. This is actually happening now. It’s his <i>sister</i> and his… boyfriend? Sokka decides they’ll have to talk through that more once they come back safe. Because Zuko and Katara have to be safe. They’re probably two of the best benders in the world, they’ll be okay.</p><p><i>So is Azula</i>, Sokka thinks. He gets that they’re the best choices for this, he really does, but is Sokka supposed to be happy about this? He knows consciously that he’ll be in danger, too, but he also knows that it’s not the same as fighting the Fire Princess. Sokka glances at Zuko, hoping he’ll understand, maybe call the whole thing off. Zuko looks back and an understanding passes between them, that Zuko has to do this and that Sokka’s going to worry anyway.</p><p>“Best of luck,” Sokka’s dad wishes, kissing his daughter on the forehead, and the rest murmur their good wishes. Sokka stays silent, not trusting himself to say anything at all.</p><p>They depart and Sokka prepares for his own mission.</p><p>.....</p><p>Sokka arrives back before Zuko and Katara, and he almost wishes the mission had taken longer. He doesn’t like waiting. He paces back and forth for a while, he’s not sure how long, until Toph tells him to quit it, because she can see “every annoying step you’re taking, Sokka.”</p><p>He sulks in a corner for a while, but that gets boring pretty quick. He ends up watching Aang do flips and tricks in the air, still impatiently waiting for Zuko and Katara to come back.</p><p>They do, eventually, but not how Sokka had hoped. </p><p>After at least another hour or so, Katara arrives back on the deck carrying Zuko’s limp body. Breathing but not unmarred.</p><p>“Katara!” Sokka starts, but seeing Zuko, “What... happened?”</p><p>Katara sounds close to passing out, but does her best to explain while Sokka shifts some of Zuko’s weight onto his shoulders. “Azula threw lightning at me, and Zuko...” she tries to catch her breath, “He defended me, but he had to absorb some of the attack, and I chained her up.”</p><p>Katara looks so exhausted and hurt that Sokka wants to give her a hug, but he needs to take care of Zuko first. “I- Katara… Can you heal him?”</p><p>Katara shakes her head a little. “I can barely stand up right now. I’ll try tomorrow.”</p><p>Upon seeing what must have been a miserable expression on Sokka’s face, she tries “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“No! No, Katara, it’s not your fault. Let’s just get him onto his bed and I’ll try to heal you guys by hand. You can help when you feel up to it.”</p><p>Katara murmurs that she doesn’t trust him with that, but helps lay down Zuko and search for the bandages and other supplies regardless.</p><p>She curls up on Zuko’s bed while Sokka tends to them both, directing Sokka in his efforts. “No... No, Sokka, it has to be tighter.”</p><p>Eventually Katara and Zuko are both bandaged and asleep and Sokka passes out from exhaustion at their feet. The foot of the bed is surprisingly comfortable when you’ve spent several hours being completely unqualified first aid for your sister and probable boyfriend.</p><p>.....</p><p>Katara’s gone in the morning, presumably to her own bed. Sokka yawns as he wakes up, light pouring in through Zuko’s windows.</p><p>Zuko yawns, too. “Sokka?”</p><p>Sokka sits up to face Zuko and smiles. “Good morning, buddy!”</p><p>Zuko smiles back and sits upright, Sokka crawling over to join him. He puts his arm around Zuko, pulling him over so that his head’s resting on Sokka’s chest.</p><p>Sokka eyes Zuko’s many new bandages. “Are you feeling okay? Are the bandages holding? It was my first time doing it but Katara said they’d hold... Do you have any trouble moving? We couldn’t ask last night. How’s your-”</p><p>“Shut up,” Zuko groans.</p><p>“Make me.”</p><p>Zuko does, kissing Sokka. Sokka thinks it’s going great, until he thinks he hears footsteps and leaps off the bed. Looking over at Zuko, he sees that he’s just as worried.</p><p>The footsteps fade, though, and Sokka crawls back into bed. As soon as he does, Toph has somehow appeared in Zuko’s doorway, completely silently. Sokka is now standing next to the bed, way quicker than he’d think was possible.</p><p>Toph looks annoyed and confused. “Sokka, what are you doing?”</p><p>Sokka laughs nervously. “Oh, just checking on Zuko, my buddy.” The nervous laughter won’t stop. “Making sure he’s healing okay, you know.”</p><p>“Oh, and is he?”</p><p>“Yup! He’s beautiful! I mean, he’s recovering beautifully!” Sokka almost shouts.</p><p>“Okay! Feel better, Zuko,” Toph says, and she’s out the door.</p><p>“Oh thank Tui,” says Sokka, flopping back onto the bed.</p><p>“Making sure I’m healing okay?” teases Zuko, his eyes sparkling.</p><p>“To be fair, I was.”</p><p>“Sure.” Zuko laughs.</p><p>Sokka starts stroking Zuko’s hair, soft even when he’s slept on it. Zuko grins at him and Sokka can’t help but grin back. He’s finally getting comfortable, when he hears more footsteps and he’s up and now Katara’s in the room. You’ve got to be kidding.</p><p>“Hey Katara,” he says.</p><p>“Hey. I’ve slept, so I think I can heal Zuko now.”</p><p>“What about you?” calls Zuko from the bed.</p><p>“Done!” Katara responds, holding up her unbandaged arms as evidence. She walks over to Zuko, and a ball of water floats up from the water below. Katara guides it over Zuko’s limbs and torso, healing him as best she can. Once she’s done, together her and Sokka remove the drenched bandages.</p><p>“Thank you,” whispers Zuko hoarsley.                </p><p>“No!” responds Katara, pulling him into a hug. “Thank <i>you</i> for saving me.”</p><p>Sokka anxiously looks between the two of them. Is Katara ever gonna leave? What if she already saw them?</p><p>“No! It’s the least I could’ve done after everything, and it was my responsibility-”</p><p>“No it wasn’t! I-”</p><p>“Guys,” Sokka interrupts. “This is really sweet, but I’m two seconds away from throwing you both overboard.”</p><p>“I’m a water bender,” calls Katara, but she’s already leaving the room. </p><p>“Finally,” Sokka sighs. Still standing next to the bed, he calls out, “Aang? Is Aang gonna show up next?”</p><p>Zuko laughs, but when Aang doesn’t show up, Sokka reaches down to find Sokka’s hand hanging off the bed and takes it into his own. Now is when Aang picks to officially ruin Sokka’s day and show up.</p><p>“Hey!” greets Aang. “You called?”</p><p>Sokka drops Zuko’s hand to put his fingertips to his temple. “Holy fucking sh-” He looks up. “I just thought you might want to check in on Zuko now that he’s awake.” </p><p>Sokka is so tired. Just so tired of this.</p><p>“That was nice of you Sokka! How are you, Zuko?”</p><p>“I’m good,” says Zuko flatly from the bed.</p><p>“Great! See you guys later!” Aang leaves the room. Forget the bed, Sokka flops straight onto the floor and groans.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I should probably tell everyone that I've been writing this in comic sans. I can't tell how much worse it's making writing this, but I have an even greater hatred for this font.</p><p>I hope everyone's staying safe as much as possible. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka’s doing the best he can not to wake anyone up, which is difficult when it’s about three in the morning and his footsteps are echoing. It’s also pretty difficult to get where he’s trying to go when he’s looking for a specific door but it’s dark and he can’t see shit.</p><p>Sokka sighs and puts his hands out, hoping that in front of him is the door that he’s been looking for. He paws around for a handle, finds it, and prays that he’s opening the right one. He’d better be, most people would be pretty mad at Sokka for waking them up, and most of them also happen to be ultra-powerful benders. </p><p>He opens the door and… It’s dark. Of course it’s dark in here, too. “Zuko?” he whispers. <i>Please be Zuko please be Zuko please be Zu-</i></p><p>“Sokka?” Zuko croaks.<i> Oh thank Tui</i>.</p><p>“Yup, it’s me!” Sokka looks for a candle and matches, but quickly remembers that he can’t see and that he also wouldn’t know where anything is in Zuko’s room anyway. Eventually Zuko sighs and starts a small fire in his hand so that they can see one another. Right, he’s a firebender. He doesn’t need matches. Sokka grins at Zuko once he realizes he’s visible.</p><p>“You’re pretty cute,” says Zuko. “But what the fuck are you doing here?”</p><p>“I don’t know. We haven’t gotten to see each other much and I wanted to talk to you.”</p><p>“Okay,” responds Zuko, scooting over in the bed to make room for Sokka. “What do you want to talk about?”</p><p>Sokka shrugs as he climbs into bed next to Zuko. “I don’t know, I didn’t plan that far ahead.” When Zuko continues to look at him expectantly, still fire in hand, Sokka continues, “maybe about your family?”</p><p>Zuko sighs. “What do you want to know about them? I think you know all the important stuff, like the whole taking over the world thing.”</p><p>“Yeah but you and Azula were kids with parents at some point. You know my family, what was yours like?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Zuko looks Sokka in the eye and continues, “My father was a piece of shit who deserved a lot worse than what Aang did to him.” Looking away from Sokka, he finishes, “And Azula wanted to be just like him.”</p><p>Sokka reaches out to touch Zuko’s scar. Zuko lets him and comments, “Azula’s about Katara’s age, actually.”</p><p>“Damn,” Sokka whispers, still brushing over Zuko’s scar.</p><p>“That was my father, you know.”</p><p>“What was?”</p><p>“The scar.”</p><p>Sokka recoils. “What the fuck? Who does that? Especially to their kid?”</p><p>Zuko shrugs. “Like I said, piece of shit. Loved my sister though.”</p><p>“Loved?”</p><p>Zuko shrugs again. “Eh, more like turned into a sadistic monster, but at least he didn’t challenge her to an agni kai.”</p><p>Sokka shifts closer to Zuko. “Aang totally should’ve killed him”</p><p>“I know, right?”</p><p>“At least my sister’s only annoying. She did try to kill me once, but I think that was a joke.”</p><p>Zuko laughs. “Knowing her, I wouldn’t be so sure.” </p><p>“I wonder what she’d think if she found out about us. She might kill me for real.”</p><p>Zuko looks at him. “Do you really think so?”</p><p>Sokka shrugs. “I don’t know. She might not, but some people from my tribe probably wouldn’t be so thrilled.”</p><p>“At least we can be completely certain that Azula would kill us both for unrelated reasons.” </p><p>“Your father really did a number on her,” says Sokka, getting out of bed and reaching out to Zuko to pull him up, too. “Wanna spar?”</p><p>“Sure.” Zuko takes Sokka’s hand with his own that isn’t currently holding fire, and stands up. With his one free hand he finds his swords and on the way to the deck they stop by Sokka’s room for him to grab his.</p><p>They get into position pretty quickly, both accustomed to each other’s style by now.</p><p>“Ready?” asks Sokka, and upon seeing Zuko nod he goes in, trying for a simple attack. He extends his arm and dives straight for Zuko’s chest, without much expectation of success. It fails by Zuko parrying and twisting around Sokka’s blade into an attack of his own, and they go back and forth, attacking and parrying, for about a minute.</p><p>Sokka’s starting to think that he might even win when Zuko gets a good hit, beating Sokka’s blade out of the way for long enough to hit. He wins, but Sokka’s not even mad, because he gets to tackle Zuko onto the ground in turn. He kisses him, then rolls onto his back so that they’re both facing up at the sky, side by side. </p><p>“Do you know any of the constellations?” asks Sokka, his back cool against the wooden deck.</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“Okay, well that one’s definitely my boomerang.”</p><p>“Okay, no. No it’s not.”</p><p>“It is! It definitely is!”</p><p>“Well in that case, over there looks a little like my first boyfriend,” responds Zuko, gesturing at a few stars to their right.</p><p>“Your <i>what?</i>”</p><p>“Well his name was Jet-”</p><p>“You’ve got to be kidding me,” says Sokka, laying his hand on his forehead. “Why? Why?”</p><p>“Did you know him?”</p><p>“Katara had the biggest crush on that asshole. What is it that everyone sees in him?’</p><p>“If it helps,” yawns Zuko. “I like you better.”</p><p>“I <i>definitely</i> like you better. Jet <i>sucks</i>.”</p><p>Zuko starts laughing when the two of them hear footsteps. They look at each other, still on their backs, and simultaneously decide that the best course of action is to roll away from each other. Sokka rolls his body across the deck, shoulder over shoulder, away from Zuko, absolutely thrilled that they’re so coordinated.</p><p>When he looks up, though, he sees that the source of the footsteps was Katara. And she’s <i>crying</i>.</p><p>Sokka scrambles to his feet, and across the deck he sees Zuko stand up as well. “Katara?’</p><p>“Sokka? What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Oh, I was…” Sokka desperately tries to think of an excuse. “...helping Zuko decide what shoes to buy once we’re back to the Fire Nation.” <i>Sparring!</i> he thinks to himself. <i>You could’ve said sparring!</i></p><p>“Before sunrise?” asks Katara, Zuko walking back to his room behind her.</p><p>“Yup.” says Sokka. “It was a very important conversation.”</p><p>Katara’s still sniffling as she looks at the sea, so he asks, “are you okay?”</p><p>She shrugs, then rests her elbows on the railing at the edge of the deck as she looks out. Sokka moves to stand next to her. The sea is beautiful at night.</p><p>“I miss mom,” Katara says quietly. “And I’m angry that we defeated everyone that needed to be defeated and she’s still dead. That’s all.”</p><p>“Oh.” says Sokka. “I miss her, too.”</p><p>“It’s not fair,” spits Katara angrily at the sea.</p><p>“I wish we could bring her back. She could probably fix all the political problems in a day.”</p><p>“Yeah,” says Katara. “I’m sorry, I know you miss her too.”</p><p>Sokka shrugs. “It’s okay.”</p><p>Katara lays her head on her arms, bending over. “No, I mean I’ve been talking about her like she was just mine, and she was yours, too.”</p><p>Sokka shakes his head. “I’m older. It was my responsibility to be strong, I don’t mind so much.”</p><p>Katara snorts. “You do not need to protect me.”</p><p>Sokka throws his hands up in surrender. “Oh, I know. But still.”</p><p>“It wasn’t your responsibility.”</p><p>“It’s okay.”</p><p>“No, you get to feel bad, too.”</p><p>Sokka groans. “Fine, I’ll show my emotions.”</p><p>“Good,” says Katara, and continues. “What’s going on with Zuko?”</p><p>“What?” responds Sokka defensively. Does she know? She’d better not know.</p><p>“I don’t know, you guys have just been acting weird.”</p><p>“Oh, have we?” Sokka shakes his head, “It’s nothing.”</p><p>“You know I love you, right?”</p><p>“Oh. Love you, too.”</p><p>“I’m gonna go back to sleep. Goodnight, blockhead.”</p><p>Sokka laughs. “Goodnight, peabrain.”</p><p>He watches the sea for a little while more after Katara goes to sleep. She might even know now, and he feels worse for not telling her. They bonded and everything, she might as well know. Eventually Sokka yawns and returns to Zuko’s room to crawl into bed with him. He’ll deal with Katara and his guilt tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So just to give everyone a heads up, there's going to be one more chapter and then an epilogue. I already have the next chapter written so I'll probably upload it tomorrow, and hopefully the epilogue the next day.</p><p>I've also been feeling not so great as I'm still self isolating, so I want to remind everyone that this pandemic is a stressful thing to experience and to please take care of your mental health! Writing this has been helping me feel a lot better, as has listening to music that I know makes me happy. And on the topic of current events, I've been watching a youtube video that donates its ad revenue to blm organizations while writing, which you can find here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCgLa25fDHM</p><p>I also have a few ideas for what I might write after I finish this, so please let me know if you're interested! I've been considering an au where Zuko joins the gaang sooner, and it would most likely feature artist!Sokka. I would also love to write something Zuko-centric, but I'm not as sure what that would be.</p><p>Stay safe everyone, and please remember that I love you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sokka wakes up in Zuko’s bed, and for once he’s very glad to say that he woke up there intentionally. Zuko’s still asleep, so Sokka knocks his sword off the table besides the bed, producing a loud clanging noise. He immediately throws himself back onto his pillow and closes his eyes.</p><p>Zuko groans as he awakens besides him. “Wha…?” </p><p>“G’morning,” slurs Sokka, who is just now “waking up.”</p><p>“You did that,” Zuko murmurs sleepily.</p><p>“I did not!”</p><p>“Yes, you did.”</p><p>Sokka lightly laughs. “Okay, I did.”</p><p>Zuko, still clearly waking up, yawns and slings an arm around Sokka to pull him towards him. Sokka complies, wrapping his own arm around Zuko’s torso in turn, the blankets keeping them both plenty warm.</p><p>“What time is it?” Zuko asks.</p><p>“No idea. Late, probably.”</p><p>“Okay,” yawns Zuko. He kisses Sokka.</p><p>They lay pressed together for a while, quiet and warm until they hear Zuko’s door creak open and Toph’s voice, “Zuko, it’s really late and Katara wanted me to come get you for lunch-”</p><p>“Don’t move,” Sokka whispers to Zuko, who he’s still wrapped himself around. “She can’t see us if we don’t move.”</p><p>Toph is still standing in the doorway, completely aware of Sokka and Zuko. “That is <em> not </em> how it- oh, fuck it.”</p><p>She leaves, loudly closing the door behind her.</p><p>Zuko looks at Sokka, his glimmering golden eyes wide. “Are we gonna-”</p><p>“<em>Nope </em>.”</p><p>Both stay silent for a few moments. Sokka gets to thinking about him and Zuko in the future, what they can and can’t do. The fact that Zuko’s still, despite everything, heir to the Fire Nation throne.</p><p>“Hey,” starts Sokka. “Are you the new Fire Lord?”</p><p>Zuko looks concerned. “I don’t- I mean, I don’t <em> know. </em>No one’s telling me anything. I think I’m supposed to be, but everything’s different now, and I don’t…”</p><p>“Zuko?”</p><p>“I don’t know what I’m supposed to do with the throne. I don’t want to rule for the same reason all of my ancestors did, because look how well that turned out. And after all the people my family hurt, I don’t know.”</p><p>“Okay, okay,” soothes Sokka, petting Zuko’s hair. “We’ll see okay? But as long as you’re not planning on invading literally everyone, it’ll still be a step up.”</p><p>“A step up doesn’t mean I won’t still be a really shitty ruler.”</p><p>“You can get better later, or find someone with actual experience to help. But you can start by not being completely terrible.” </p><p>“Okay,” says Zuko, sounding like he’s at least considering it. Sokka’s glad, because he doesn’t know who’d be in charge if not Zuko. It can’t be Azula, and as much as he likes Zuko’s uncle, he wouldn’t put it past him to ignore the Fire Nation for some good ginseng tea.</p><p>“By the way, I might want to tell Katara,” says Sokka gesturing at the two of them with the arm previously wrapped around Zuko. He puts it back.</p><p>“Okay,” says Zuko. “As long as you’re sure, I trust you.”</p><p>“Thanks,” says Sokka, smiling, albeit nervously.</p><p>“I don’t know who I could tell, especially if I do become Fire Lord.”</p><p>“The people won’t like it?”</p><p>“I don’t know what the people think. None of the people <em> I </em> grew up with would like it, though.”</p><p>“You’d be in charge, you could make your own rules,” responds Sokka, beaming goofily at Zuko.</p><p>“I don’t know if that’s how it works,” he says, but he laughs anyway.</p><p>“What about the rest of them?” asks Sokka, meaning his friends.</p><p>“The rest of the rules? I mean I’d probably legalize this plant that Uncle likes to use in his tea, it really relaxes-”</p><p>“What?” laughs Sokka. “No, our friends.”</p><p>“Oh,” laughs Zuko. “Do you want to tell them?”</p><p>“As long as you want to.”</p><p>“I trust your judgement. I’m happy with anything.”</p><p>“Okay.” Sokka’s definitely smiling. Sure, he’s nervous, but he’s terrible at keeping secrets. He’s sure his friends don’t know yet, though.</p><p>.....  </p><p>“We all knew, Sokka,” says Toph, looking almost bored. “I’m happy for you and everything, but this isn’t new information.”</p><p>“What?” laughs Sokka, “No, how could you know?”</p><p>“Sokka,” says Toph, who sounds like she cares far less than she should, ”I’m begging you to think about it.”</p><p>“Okay,” he concedes. “I get how you knew. I don’t think the rest of them did, though.”</p><p>“Sokka, I love you, but I definitely did,” says Katara, grinning smugly.</p><p>“What?” Sokka’s incredulous. He thought him and Zuko were doing really well. How could they all be so sure?</p><p>“Sokka, you expected me to believe that you and Zuko were going shoe shopping in the middle of the night on a boat with no shoes on it except the ones we already own?”</p><p>“Okay, so it wasn’t the <em> best </em> excuse,” says Sokka, a little offended.</p><p>“I didn’t know!” volunteers Aang. Thank Tui for Aang, who’s the wisest person that Sokka knows, yet who notices absolutely nothing.</p><p>“<em>Thank </em> you.”</p><p>“I’m really happy for you guys, but I thought you were just really close friends!”</p><p>Sokka laughs and everyone else joins in, probably making fun of Sokka a little, but he doesn’t mind. When everyone’s stomachs hurt from laughing and they have to stop, Zuko, who hasn’t spoken since Sokka started telling their friends about them, says, quiet and raspy, “Thank you.”          </p><p>The food is delicious.</p><p>.....</p><p>That night Sokka and Zuko spar again, but this time their friends are there to cheer them on. Of course, only Aang is on Sokka’s side.</p><p>“My own sister, betraying me,” Sokka jokes.</p><p>Sokka wins this time, but it’s not easy with Zuko’s two blades. This time he wins without disarming Zuko, maneuvering between his swords gracefully until the sharp edge of his own blade is tucked under Zuko’s chin, and Zuko can no longer defend himself.</p><p>Everyone cheers, as if they’d all been rooting for Sokka from the beginning.</p><p>Eventually the sun sets, and everyone disperses, Katara and Toph to hang out in Katara’s room, something Sokka’s a little worried about for both their sakes, and Aang to get to know everyone on the boat. Sokka and Zuko stay on the deck, sitting cross legged side by side as they watch the sunset.</p><p>“Katara seems happy,” says Zuko.</p><p>Sokka laughs. “I think she’s just happy that she’ll get to see you more often. I think she likes you better than me.”</p><p>“Can’t blame her,” says Zuko, with no indication that he’s joking.</p><p>“Wow,” laughs Sokka back.</p><p>“I almost want to tell Azula now, but I also don’t ever want to see her again.”</p><p>Sokka nods as he listens.</p><p>Zuko continues, “I still grew up with her and I know so much of her being so...”</p><p>“Homicidal?” Sokka offers.</p><p>Zuko nods. “Yeah, homicidal, was because of our dad. But she was still terrible and tried to kill us a ton and I hate her a little, too.”</p><p>Sokka nods.</p><p>“I don’t think I ever want to have to speak to her again, I just wish we’d had a normal relationship in the first place.” </p><p>Sokka and Zuko watch the rest of the sunset, the part where it’s neither blue nor orange but something else entirely, a color that’s composed of so much that it can no longer be classified. Eventually it too fades into black, and the stars are visible. Sokka can still make out his boomerang in the night sky, but he luckily can’t find Jet’s face.</p><p>By the time the stars are at their brightest and Sokka knows Yue is watching them, (he waves at her), Sokka’s dragging Zuko to go talk to his dad.</p><p>“Our friends already know, and they’re <em> way </em> meaner than him,” he says, and Zuko agrees to go with him. </p><p>Zuko waits in the doorway while Sokka goes in to speak to his dad, and Sokka lets him. He explains as best he can to his dad about how Zuko’s a really good fighter, and how they like each other a lot, and how he really hopes that he won’t be mad, while Hakoda smiles and nods often enough to keep Sokka talking.</p><p>When he finishes, his dad hugs him and says that he loves him. “It’s alright,” he says to the wall, behind Sokka’s head. “I trust you.”</p><p>Sokka breaks the hug and smiles what he’s sure is the biggest smile he’s ever smiled. He looks back at the doorway, where Zuko’s still curled into the wall and clearly nervous.</p><p>“Come here,” says Hakoda and Zuko nervously walks over to Sokka’s dad. Sokka’s smile melts off his face as he’s not sure what his dad intends to do, until Hakoda pulls Zuko into a tight hug. Sokka smiles again, just as brightly, as he sees Zuko relax into it and hug his dad back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guys for all the support! The epilogue is already written, so I'll try to post it tomorrow morning. I'm definitely still considering a Zuko-centric oneshot exploring his childhood and adolescence, but I'm definitely thinking of writing a Zuko joins the gaang earlier AU with artist!Sokka as the pov. This would most likely be through the frame of Sokka's drawings and portraits of the people he cares about. It would definitely be a lot longer than this one, and it would take a while to write because I'm very slowly rewatching atla and refamiliarizing myself with the plot. I thank you for your feedback, but I'm going to ask again what you think of this idea! I think it would be really fun for me to write.</p><p>Stay safe everyone! I love you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I hereby pronounce you legally married.”</p><p>The entire field, speckled with tables for serving and dining, all surfaces coated in white flowers and ribbons and the guest’s well wishes, erupts into cheering. It’s loud enough to wake the dead, as there are quite a lot of guests. It’s a very big deal when the Fire Lord or the Chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe get married, and it’s an especially big deal when they get married to each other. </p><p>Sokka and Zuko kiss, not for the first time, and definitely not for the last, but Sokka savors it nonetheless. You can only kiss your husband for the first time once.</p><p>Sokka couldn’t be more excited to spend his entire wedding day with Zuko, and as soon as he opens his mouth to tell his husband (his husband!) as much, Katara’s arrived to steal him</p><p>“What the fuck Katara, go bother Aang.”</p><p>“I don’t think I will,” she says to Sokka gleefully. “Zuko just became my brother in law!”</p><p>“He just became my husband!” Sokka shouts back, but Katara’s already grabbed Zuko by the elbow and is hauling him away. So much for spending his wedding with his husband.</p><p>“Congratulations,” says Iroh from behind him. Sokka jumps, startled, to see Iroh holding out a cup of tea to him. “Your wedding day, what a wonderful time to relax,” Iroh continues.</p><p>Sokka takes the cup from Iroh, watching his guests yell at cheer and very much <em> not </em> relax over Iroh’s shoulder. He smiles, “Thanks.”</p><p>Sokka sips the tea, and it’s jasmine, Zuko’s favorite. Sokka’s grown to enjoy it more and more over the years. As he continues to drink, Iroh smiles and tells him, “If my nephew ever gets too moody, please tell me. I can help.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you,” Sokka smiles. “But don’t worry, I’m used to his angst.”</p><p>“Oh, I know,” says Iroh, taking back Sokka’s empty cup. “I felt I should offer regardless.”</p><p>“Thank you,” says Sokka, but the loud noise of Toph raising rocks for the kids in attendance to play with drew his eye. She seemed to be building a climbing wall but he couldn’t be sure. Whatever her intentions, though, kids were definitely climbing. Completely doubting it’s safety he moved to go deal with it, until he heard his name called.</p><p>His dad is waving to him, trying to call him over. Sokka fights through the dense crowd, eventually reaching Hakoda.</p><p>“Getting married in the Earth Kingdom,  next?” asks Hakoda jokingly.</p><p>“We’ll see,” Sokka replies with sarcasm. Him and Zuko had planned to get married in both the Water Tribe and Fire Nation traditions, however before the Fire Nation wedding but after the Water Tribe wedding, Aang had offered to perform the marriage the way the Air Nomads had, and the ritual that he described sounded so fun that Sokka and Zuko were happy to take him up on it.</p><p>“It was a beautiful wedding,” said Hakoda. “But there’s some girl at the edge of the field who was asking for you. By the palace.”</p><p>“Oh, thanks, Dad,” says Sokka, baffled. What girl could it be? For a moment he thinks maybe Suki, but he saw her before the ceremony and was sure that he spotted her helping Toph wrangle all the antsy kids.</p><p>Sokka struggles past all the guests to the edge of the field where he and Zuko are holding the wedding, functionally a huge basin of grass and earth lined by hills and trees. He climbs up the hill bordering the field and the palace, struggling and out of breath as he reaches the top. Must he do strenuous physical activity on his wedding day?</p><p>At the top of the hill, which was much taller than any hill had good reason to be, was of all people, Azula.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” he asks, with edge in his voice. Zuko had tried to get her help, but she’d only become more vicious with time, and he hasn’t heard much about her in years.        </p><p>“I just want to talk,” says Azula, the words sounding nice, but the same poison in her voice reminding Sokka a little too much of her past as a homicidal maniac.</p><p>“About what?” asks Sokka, already trying to remember where he left his sword. She’s not hurting anyone, not at his wedding. Nuh uh.</p><p>“I just-” starts Azula, looking like she really will hurt someone. She breathes then, like she’s trying to collect herself and continues, softer, “I wanted to apologize.”</p><p>Sokka raises an eyebrow. It’s not that he doesn’t trust his murderous sister-in-law who’s tried to kill him on multiple occasions, but…</p><p>Azula continues, “I wanted to see Zuko. And…” She takes a deep breath, “I know I’m a monster, but I wanted to see him get married. And apologize, I guess. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Sokka, however defensive, feels a stab of pity for Azula. “You weren’t a monster,” he says softly. “You were fourteen.”</p><p>“A snake freshly hatched is still a snake,” she responds.</p><p>“Then do better,” Sokka says. “Help the world heal. Help make the fire nation better.”</p><p>“I can’t,” she snarls, then softer, “I can’t even talk to Zuko.”</p><p>“Try,” Sokka urges. “I think he’d listen.”</p><p>She shakes her head at him, but he nods, and she turns back towards the wedding festivities. Sokka watches as she carefully descends into the swarming crowd, desperately trying to keep track of her amongst the colors of all the kingdoms.</p><p>Eventually she reaches Zuko, still with Katara, and Sokka watches as Zuko turns to Azula. They’re small in the distance, and Sokka doesn’t think that he sees them touch, but there doesn’t seem to be any conflict. They’re just talking.</p><p>Sokka looks around for a few minutes, happy to see so many people of so many nations happy and safe. Toph’s rock climbing tower has only grown in height, but he’s glad to see that some responsible earthbenders and waterbenders are collaborating to ensure safety when the kids inevitably fall. Everything is okay. Sokka’s grateful for some peace, and gladly watches the events from on top of the hill.</p><p>Eventually Zuko climbs the hill to sit next to Sokka. They hold hands and watch as the sun sets, they can rejoin the reception after dark. Sokka doesn’t ask about Azula, but he hears Zuko whisper a quiet thank you to him. Everything’s alright.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's it for this fic! Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to read this! This is my first completed multichapter, and really my first fic in years. It was so much fun to work on, and I'm so grateful for the feedback and response.</p><p>As for what I plan to work on next, what's most likely going to happen is that I'll write a very long Zuko-centric oneshot chronicling his life and journey through the events of atla, most likely with some canon divergence, and a lot of angst. While I work on that, I'll began planning and prewriting the au I've described in the last couple chapters. It will again be from Sokka's pov, but through the frame of drawings and paintings that he creates. Zuko will join the gaang earlier, and please let me know if there's anything in particular you want to see in this story!</p><p>If anyone ever wants to talk, my tumblr is @g3mston3, but I have to warn everyone that I post sporadically and inconsistently.</p><p>Thank you so much for reading! Stay safe! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>